The Sea's Star
by Ciara.Willow
Summary: After learning of her sister's passing, the hidden Heartfilia makes her way to Fairy Tail to claim her sister's keys and then go to Bosco to join the White Sea guild. Along the way, her past comes to hunt her and new friends and new love awaits her in the Land of the Grass Sea. Thank you to Desna for allowing me to borrow her Pradesh clan and her Bosco!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! I just wanted to say that this is my first fanfiction on this site and I am borrowing some characters from the amazing woman and author by the name of DESNA because I love her version of the Fairy Tail world and of Bosco. I am also going to be borrowing her Pradesh men and the White Sea guild. I will be posting a poll to see who the ship will be because I am going to be staring my own OC named Ciara Heartfilia. Her magic is that of Lucy's which you readers will find out as I don't want to spoil anything for you.**

 **Reviews and PMs are welcomed! And I don't have a beta just yet as again, first fanfiction. Flames will be eaten by either Natsu or Emzadi! You have been warned.**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL, THE PRADESH CLAN, OR WHITE SEA. I ONLY OWN CIARA HEARTFILIA. I AM ONLY BORROWING SAID CHARACTERS AND GUILD.**

 **Now that is out of the way…...ONWARD TO THE STORY!**

Chapter 1: Arrival to Fairy Tail

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Three months. It's been three months since she's left the man that claimed to be her husband. The same man whose was her abuser and captor. Her rapist. Sitting in a compartment of the train heading into Magnolia, a young woman with milk chocolate hair braided over her shoulder that was blended with silver and golden that was the trait of her family. Storm grey eyes watched the landscape as the train sped onward. Dressed in a long sleeved top to hide the scars on her arms that was gold in color and in a pair of jeans that was black with matching heels and golden and silver jewelry in forms of earrings, bracelet, and a necklace were in their proper places. A small bag rested next to her and a pouch was on her hip that held a key ring with gold and silver keys.

The woman was a Celestial Mage with her mother and sister. Her mother was loved by her spirits up until she had past when the woman was only a toddler. Her father turned cold towards his daughters and sent her away from him and her sister to keep the sisters apart as he viewed having only daughters as a disgrace towards his business' future. After all, she was born with brown hair and grey eyes for her grandmother on her father's side while her older sister was born with blonde hair and brown eyes like both their parents.

After growing up in a boarding school, she was sent off to be married to the future Duke in Minstrel and then they moved to Pergrand where she wasn't viewed as his wife but only as a way to give birth. She was treated like the slaves that were legal in that so called country. She was beaten and raped by more men than she could count. Her follow ladies, the ones who took care of her, told her of Bosco and of how the women were protected and treasured. That's where she dreamt of going to. The Land of the Grass Sea.

A tear ran down her cheek as she thought of her past. Quickly wiping it away, she thought of her sister. Lucy Heartfilia, the Light of Fairy Tail. Nearly a year ago, she got word that her sister had died during a mission and that she needed to receive her keys. The woman already has four golden keys from another Celestial Mage that didn't want them anymore because she was pregnant and she wanted to stay home and raise her children and not be out on jobs where there was a chance that she would be killed.

Lucy. She wasn't allowed to say goodbye to her own sister after her passing. Her husband wouldn't let his favorite toy leave. Though one night with the help of her spirits, she was able to escape Pergrand and head into Fiore through Minstrel. She was going to Fairy Tail get her sister's keys and then head into Bosco to join White Sea. There she would be safe. There she could be free.

"Pardon me. miss, but may we use this compartment?" A smooth male voice came behind her and she tensed before relaxing and turning to look at the speaker. Standing there was a green haired male dressed in finery that she would only see on men back in her ex husband's manor. Though, this man didn't have the arrogant facade that those men had. His green hair was bound near the ends and had two lighting shaped pieces of hair on either side of his head and a rapier sat on his waist.

"Not at all. Please sit." Her voice was soft and welcoming even though she was shaking inside as the green haired man stepped in and he was followed by a brunette dressed in a green dress with fishing net stockings and matching heels. She carried a fan with her and wore glasses. A second man came in dressed as some sort of knight with armor covering him with a helmet and visor over his face. Little wooden totems floated around him as he came in. A third man came and almost sent her into a panic attack. He was the biggest man that she's ever seen before with blonde hair and a scar over his eye. Dressed in black pants and a dark purple shirt that showed his muscles with a dark fur trimmed coat over his shoulders he came in and sit down next to the woman.

"Thank you kindly, miss. You wouldn't believe how crowded this train as been." The green haired man said as he sat across from the woman and the brunette and the armored man sat next to him.

"No. It's alright. Traveling alone gets boring after a while. It's good to have company." She smiled at her new traveling companions.

"Still. Thank you. Oh. Forgive me. I am Freed Justine. This is Evergreen, Bickslow, and Laxus Dreyar. We're mages of Fairy Tail of Fiore." The green haired, now named Freed said and the woman's eyes widen as she sat up and leaned forward.

"Did you just say Fairy Tail?" Her voice was soft as she asked, her whole body tense and the mages looked at each other before Freed nodded.

"Yes. Do you know of our guild?" He asked with a guarded look.

"Yes. My sister was a member before she past away. I'm on way to pick up her spirit keys." She whispered as tears filled her eyes. Here were people who may know her sister and tell her more of the sister she was forbidden to see.

"Your sister?" For the first time, Evergreen spoke as she glared at the other woman who didn't flinch back.

Again, the woman nodded. "Yes. My sister. I was forbidden from seeing her after our mother passed away by our father. All I know before my sister past was that she was a member of Fairy Tail and that I was to get her keys when she died."

"I'm afraid to ask but who was your sister?" All three mages had a firm idea at who it was but they needed her to confirm it.

"Lucy Heartfilia."

"Miss Lucy?!"

"Blondie?!"

"Cosplayer?!"

"Lucy?!" All three Fairies shouted as they gaped at the tri colored woman and she bowed her head as she nodded.

Taking a deep breath, she looked at them and nodded. "Yes. My name is Ciara Heartfilia and I am Lucy's younger sister."

"But how come she never spoke of you?" Evergreen said in a softer tone now that they knew her name and who her sister was.

"We were separated after Mama past away. Father refused us to be together because we were both daughters and I wasn't a son. He couldn't pass the business to either one of us because of that. I was brought up in a boarding school in Seven before I shipped off to a Duke in Minstrel where Father had signed a marriage contract with him. A few years went by and I was actually put on a statis spell for the length of time that you were. During that time he moved us from Minstrel to…" Her chin shook as tears formed in her eyes and she couldn't hold back the pain. "He tooks us to Pergrand!"

The others gasped as they knew that country. They all looked at her with sympathy but Bickslow was enraged. He knew that country and what they stood for.

"When I came out of the spell, I was no more than a slave. I couldn't do anything. I was only good for taking care of the house as well baring him sons." She spat out the words like they were venom. "With the help of my spirits, I was able to escape from him and run to Minstrel where I pleaded for a divorce with the argument that he had affair after affair while we were in Minstrel. The divorce was just finalized three months ago and now I'm here."

Taking a deep breath, she looked at them before wiping her eyes of the tears. Leaping from her seat, Evergreen wrapped the survivor in her arms and held her tight, running her fingers over her hair. Ciara couldn't hold the tears back again as she finally felt safe enough to let out the pain.

As she was crying, Bickslow was clenching his fists tightly, Laxus looked like he wanted to murder someone, and Freed was close to releasing his demon form.

"There is one place that I'm trying to go to. Where I know that _he_ can't touch me." Her voice was soft as she sniffled and controlled her tears. "I'm going to Bosco after I get my sister's keys."

"Bosco would be your best bet, Ciara. Hell, I'm about to leave Fairy Tail and head there myself. My whole family is there." Bickslow said as the grey eyes of the brunette Celestial Mage looked at him.

"R-really?" Her voice was hopeful and soft. Her face brightened as he nodded.

"Bossman and Freed are coming with. Gramps past Laxus over to give the guild to Ezra to be Master since Laxus chose to leave Fairy Tail after our last job." The Boscan turned Fairy looked at Ciara as she looked at Laxus and Freed as they both need.

"Ever is staying because of Elfman." Freed said with a gentle tone and Ciara beamed at them as Evergreen sat back down in her seat.

"So, Ciara, want us to escort you to Fairy Tail and then Bosco?" Bickslow said with a teasing grin and Ciara's smile grew brighter.

"Of course!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Whoo! First chapter is done! Long one but I tend to write a lot. I know I killed Lucy off in the story but I had to in order for this story to work. I'm sorry! Anyways, Yukino gave Ciara her keys because Yukino didn't want to a mage since she's pregnant and mages have a lot of risks involved with their work. Also! Ciara does come from a dark past. She is an abuse survivor. So I will be posting warnings if there are scenes that may trigger some of you. So, the poll for the ships for Ciara are- Ciara x Kaleb, Ciara x Cristoff, Ciara x Vander, Ciara x Bicklsow, Ciara x Zen.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh look! A new chapter! Yes. It is new chapter!**

 **First, I wanted to say thank you for the reviews so far. I love seeing reviews and advice on how to make my story better for you, the readers. I will make a note and respond to reviews in PMs when I see every review. I love getting them because that means that you guys are liking the story! Now. I know that the last chapter was a little short for some of you but I have heard your words, have seen your reviews and I will be writing more for this second chapter! For I live for my readers!**

 **Now that is out of the way, I must do the usual disclaimer.**

 **I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL, THE PRADESH CLAN, OR WHITE SEA. THEY BELONG TO HIRO MASHIMA AND DESNA RESPECTIVELY. I ONLY OWN CIARA HEARTFILIA AND ANY NEW CHARACTERS AND THE PLOT!**

Chapter 2: Meeting the Fairies

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Walking through the streets of Magnolia, Ciara went onto the railing of the canal and started walking with Laxus next to her with Bickslow using his totems to glide next to her.

"So, Ciara, are you sure you don't want to stay in Fairy Tail? I mean it is Lucy's guild after all." Evergreen asked as she eyed the brunette Celestial mage.

"I'm sure. While Fairy Tail is the guild that my sister belonged to, I know that it won't be the right guild for me. Don't get me wrong. I know that Fairy Tail is a close knit guild and all but they're a little crazy for me. I've done my research while I was staying in Minstrel before coming here." Ciara said thoughtfully. "Fairy Tail is a crazy guild that thrives on brawls and doesn't have many mages that have full control of their magic. I'm also not one to join just because a family member did. I'm also a little scared that some may think of me as a placeholder for Lucy." Her voice was soft and sadden at the thought of the loss of her sister.

"Didn't you, you know, go to say goodbye?" Bickslow said with a sad look to which Ciara shook her head.

"No. I wasn't "allowed" to go. I had to stay in Pergrand." The brunette scoffed as she jumped down when they had came up to the guild's doors. The sounds coming from the guild made it sound like once again, there was a brawl happening.

"Just stay behind me, Ciara. This could get ugly." Laxus said before he opened the doors with a crash. A table came rushing at the group and Ciara ducked behind the Lighting Slayer as he raised an arm and smashed the table with a growl.

"Laxus! Fight me!" A pink haired fire wielding man jumped up and charged at Laxus who only hit him back with one punch and sent Pink Hair flying.

"That's enough Natsu!" The large blonde growled as he stomped through the doorway leading the small group behind him.

Natsu stood up with a grin before his nose twitched and he took in the scents of his guild mates. There was a new scent mixed with them. Rose mixed with lilies and a strong scent of stardust similar to his former partner.

"Who are you?" The Fire Dragon Slayer came up to the brunette with a glare and a slight growl.

"My name is Ciara Heartfilia and I'm here for my sister's keys." Ciara said as she stood firm towards the Dragon Slayer, not liking his look and tone.

Natsu and the rest of the guild gaped as she said those words. He growled sharply. "Luce never had siblings! You're wrong!" His fist lit up and Ciara glared back at him.

"No. I am not wrong. You are a Dragon Slayer no? You can tell if I am lying or not by my scent." Her eyebrow rose an inch as she calmly studied the fire user.

"She ain't wrong, Salamander. She is Bunny's sister." A rough voice said as a dark haired mage came forward, his crimson eyes studying the brunette in front of him. His arms were crossed before he stopped in front of her and took a deep breath, getting her scent. His eyebrows rose as he gaped at the woman before falling to his knees to the shock of the guild. "Forgive me, my queen. I didn't sense you enter the city."

"What?!" "What is Iron Head doing?" "Queen? What is he talking about?" Whispers filled the guild as the others stood in shock at the kneeling Dragon Slayer before the shocked newcomer.

Ciara stood straighter as she looked at the kneeling Slayer in front of her as another person came up to the group. Storm grey eyes met soft chocolate eyes of a dark blue haired young girl who stood behind the muscular Dragon Slayer as she studying the new woman.

"What does Gajeel mean by queen?" The younger Dragon Slayer asked.

"He means that I am a Dragon Queen and not just any Dragon Queen but _the_ Dragon Queen. I'm the Celestial Dragon Slayer." Ciara said with a firm tone as she looked at the shocked pinkette.

"But-" Natsu started to ask before a rod of iron shot towards him and hit his stomach.

"Dumb ass. She's Draco's daughter. The King of all Dragons." The gravelly voice of Gajeel said as he stood up and looked at the rest of the former Team Natsu as they stood in shock as did the rest of the guild.

"Gajeel is correct. I am the Celestial Dragon, Draco's daughter." Ciara stepped forward and held out her hand. "My sister's keys if you will. I wish to catch the next airship to Bosco if you don't mind."

Ezra stepped forward with the key pouch but before she gave them to the brunette, Natsu came up and snatched from the guild master.

"Not so fast!" He said. "How do we know that you won't abuse them or try and sell them off for money?"

Grey eyes narrowed as Ciara looked at him. "Are you that dense?" She hissed. "I wouldn't _dare_ to ruin my mother and sister's reputation with the Celestial world. Not to mention that the magic within me is that of a _Celestial dragon_! Or have you forgotten that?"

A doorbell sound came with the form of Loke dressed in his usual suit and tie. He took one look at the Celestial mage and bowed deeply before taking the pouch from Ezra.

"My Lady, Draco sends his regards and asks that once the keys are turned over to you that you will hurry to Bosco. Also to take the Thunder Legion, Gajeel, and Wendy with you. You will need their help to form a strong Tatsu." The leader of the Zodiac said as he came towards her and handed her the keys with a soft smile. "All of Lucy's contracts have been moved to you as per her will and the King's request."

"I'll be sure to do both Mama and Lucy proud by taking care of you all." Ciara smiled as she placed the key pouch on her belt. She looked to Gajeel and Wendy with soft grey eyes. "You both are free to come with to Bosco. I won't force the two of you to come but I think it will help you both."

"Yeah. My bro Cristoff is a top healer, Squirt, so he can teach you and help you get stronger. And my other brother, Vander will like to have you on his team, Metal Head." Bickslow couldn't help but to cackle as he listened to the Celestial mage speak.

"Really?" Wendy's chocolate eyes gleamed with wonder and happiness as the Seith mage nodded and Gajeel smirked.

"I'll come with you, my queen. I have nothing here at Fairy Tail anymore." He looked at the blue haired Solid Script mage as she looked down at the floor in shame. Everyone knew how he fell for Levy and she chased him while chasing Jet at the same time, leading the dragon slayer on for years before he found the two Shadow Gear members together one night when they forgot to lock her front door.

"Cool. Do you need your things packed?" Ciara said before the tell tale sound of a spirit coming forth and it was Virgo.

"Majesty, I have already taken care of Sir Gajeel and Lady Wendy's items and am storing them in the Spirit Realm until you reach your destination. Punishment, Majesty?" The pinkette said as she bowed before her new key owner.

Ciara looked thoughtful as she played with her other keys and felt one key warm up in response to her unspoken question. "Yes Virgo. In fact, your punishment will be handled by one of my own spirits. He is waiting for you in the Spirit Realm. You're free to go."

"Oh thank you Majesty!" The maid's eyes gleamed with excitement as she disappeared back into her realm.

"Now that has been taken care of. Thank you, Master Ezra for allowing me to come by and pick up my keys. If you will excuse us, we have a train to catch if we want to get to Bosco within a manageable timeframe." Ciara said as she turned away from the shocked faces of the Fairy Tail members as she and their strongest team with two others left without a word.

"Say Bickslow?" Laxus said as they were waiting for their train to Hargeon.

"What's up, Boss?" The answering mage said as he looked at his best friend and team leader.

"Think your dad will let us stay at his place while we get ready to go to your brother's guild?"

The tall mage beamed as he jumped up. "Hell yeah he will! I just gotta let him know that we're coming!" He dug out his communication lacirma and made the call as the train whistled.

"Gihihi. Looks like a start of a new adventure." The black haired slayer grinned as he put a hand on top of Wendy's head as they looked at the brunette Dragon Queen as she led them onto the train.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Chapter 2 is done! Sorry for the wait you guys. I do live in America and we just had Thanksgiving so I was doing that and I was going through a short bout of writer's block. But I have finally finished chapter 2. I hope it's to your liking. Again, I love getting reviews and feedback on how I may improve as a writer. Also, go follow the lovely DESNA as she is a wonderful writer and she's the one that inspired me to write this fanfiction. I love you all and I am working on chapter 3 as we speak!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I know it's been awhile since I've updated. I'm actually going through every writer's worst nightmare and that is...writer's block. Ugh. I know. I know. But! I will be updating between now and after the New Year. Christmas is around the corner and my family takes a trip to see my siblings for a few days in between Christmas and New Year so I won't have my laptop with me and that means that I won't be updating. So, I will be working on Chapter 3 between now and after the New Year.**

 **Please bare with me until then. Thank you! Love you!**


End file.
